Cartoons, Santa Claus, and Tooth Fairie
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: PS #6? Ace comes across some old cartoon tapes and it raises a very good question.


A/N: Don't ask. I mean it. Don't ask. Sorry it's overdue. Lost my humor. (ZOINKS!) (I gotta stop watching Scooby-Doo.)  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Kewl!" I shouted, pulling out a tape.  
  
  
"What's kewl?" Lance asked, looking up from his 4-Wheeler magazine.  
  
  
"I found one of my old cartoon tapes."   
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"When I was little, I taped Saturday morning cartoons." I told him.  
  
  
"Ah. What's on that one?" He asked. Just then Pietro appeared in a mini-whirlwind.  
  
  
"'allo, my adoring fans." Lance and I rolled our eyes. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
  
"One of my old cartoon tapes. Dunno what's on it. Lemme rewind it and find out." I put in the VCR and rewound it. Then I grabbed the remote, sat down on the couch next to Pietro and Lance, and hit PLAY. At first it was only snow, then something unexpected coming up. I sat there and stared at the screen.  
  
  
"Blue Streak Speeds By  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Too fast for the naked eye  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Sonic, he can really move  
Sonic, he's got an attitude  
Sonic, he is the Fastest Thing Alive...." I started singing along, getting a weird look from Lance.   
  
"Look out when he storms through  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Don't doubt what he can do  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Sonic, he can really move  
Sonic, he's got an attitude  
Sonic, he is the Fastest Thing Alive  
He is the Fastest Thing Alive  
He is the Fastest Thing Alive!!...." I stopped the tape, and glanced over Lance and Pietro.  
  
  
"What?" I asked. Lance shook his head, but Pietro grinned.  
  
  
"Turn that back on! I wanna see that!" I hit PLAY as Lance got up and walked off with his magazine. Pietro and I sat and watched Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
5 episodes later....  
  
  
"Hey! Is that it?" Pietro asked me.  
  
  
"That's all I got on tape. The other tape I have doesn't have this on it." He leaned back and pouted. "Don't do that. I'll go to SunCoast tomorrow and see if they have any of the episodes, or if they have the two Japanese movies. I seriously doubt the latter, since they're extremely rare."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Dunno." I shrugged.  
  
  
"What's on the other tape?" He asked.  
  
  
"Let's find out." I took the Sonic tape out and put in the other one. I rewound it too, then hit PLAY just as Lance was walking through. Another cartoon I hadn't seen in forever came on. I saw Lance stop dead in his tracks, then hop over the back of the couch beside Pietro.  
  
  
"Sombitch." He said. We glanced at him. "I used to watch this when I was little." He said, embarrassed.  
  
  
"You watched CRO?" I said in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yeah, so what? You watched Sonic."  
  
  
"But Sonic's kewl! He's the fastest thing alive! Well, besides me..." Pietro said. Lance did his "look". That's where he rolls his eyes, blinks, and looks away from you. It's annoying, I tell ya.  
  
  
"Whatever. I'll admit, CRO's kewl. I like how he's the smartest of them all. Well, except for that one mammoth.... what's her name?" I asked.  
  
  
"Don't remember. Shut up and watch, and maybe you'll find out." Lance said. He's lucky Pietro was between us, or else I would've backhanded him.  
  
  
Finally, the last episode of CRO went off, then came on yet another cartoon I hadn't seen in ages. It was Bump In The Night, with Mr. Bumby, Squish, and Molly! Neiter Pietro nor Lance had ever seen this, but before the first episode was over, they were laughing their heads off. So was I. Then, after three episodes, it too went off.   
  
  
"Ah, no more?" Lance complained.  
  
  
"Nope. Sorry. These were the only two tapes that survived I guess." I hit REWIND and waited for it to click, signaling it was done.  
  
  
"Ya know, I wonder...." Pietro trailed off.  
  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
  
"Who would win, me vs. Sonic?" Lance and I looked at him shock.  
  
  
"Oh my God! Pietro actually doesn't know if he'd win a challenge or not!" Lance said, faking (I think) gasping and falling to the floor.  
  
  
"Well, I ain't never been up against somebody with speed like mine!" He argued.  
  
  
"He does have a point." I told Lance, who was picking himself up off the floor.  
  
  
"True. I don't know nothin' about Sonic, so don't be asking me." He disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
"I seriously do not know, Quix." Pietro leaned back against the back of the couch, and his eyes darkened. Which basically meant, ` I'm thinking and being quiet for once, don't bother me or face the consequences'. You can figure out what we do. That's right, we leave him alone. I headed into the kitchen, and found Lance sitting at the table, today's paper in hand.  
  
  
"Put that down, I know ya ain't readin' it."  
  
  
"I'm trying to do something normal in this weird world." He replied.  
  
  
"Good luck." I said.  
  
  
"Yeah, really." Just then I felt a breeze go by. Lance glanced at me over the top of the paper. "I don't want to know, you?"  
  
  
"Nope. Think I'll just stay right here." *CRASH* "Then again...." I got up and followed the crash to the spare room, where Pietro's cage was. He was running around, tearing the place apart for something. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
"Looking for something to wear to the gym! I need to get in shape if I'm gonna race Sonic!" He zoomed around some more, and it got to the point where you couldn't see him, just a blur. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.  
  
  
"What's he doin'?" Lance asked me.  
  
  
"Finding something to wear to the gym so he can in shape to race Sonic." I said, nonchalant. Lance put the paper down and looked at me.  
  
  
"I'm not ask. Really I'm not." He said, lifting the paper back up.  
  
  
"Neither am I." A blur flew by the kitchen and I heard the door bang. "Guess he found something."  
  
  
"Should we?"  
  
  
"Probably." I grabbed my truck keys and Lance followed me out the door. Had to keep Pietro out of trouble.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pietro hadn't caused to much trouble. Just a $1,000 worth of damage to the gym, caused one guy to go into some sort of seizure/shock (ain't medical bills fun?), and few other things. I am so glad we left before the cops got there. Sometimes I wish I was like the Prof and could erase people's memories. It would be so useful with those two around.  
  
  
"Pietro, why did you do that?" I asked. I need to keep my mouth shut. Really I do.  
  
  
"Cuz I wanted to get shape so I can race Sonic."  
  
  
"You do realize that Sonic ain't real? He's a cartoon character!" Lance told him. Pietro looked confused. (Seriously!)  
  
  
"What do you mean he ain't real?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
"He's not! Like Santa Claus! Just made up by some guy's imagination." Lance continued.  
  
  
"Santa ain't real? You mean... he don't live at the North Pole? With all the reindeer?" Lance and I started laughing, until we realized he wasn't joking. He was for real.  
  
  
"Umm....." Lance looked at me.  
  
  
"No, you threw the lure, you reel it in." I told him. He scowled.  
  
  
"Umm... Well.... You see... Uh....." Pietro grinned.  
  
  
"I know he ain't real." He said. Lance did the "look" again.  
  
  
"But the tooth fairie is, right?" 


End file.
